xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-25644039-20181023170000/@comment-25793523-20181023175058
You're idea is partially true. Yes, when Logan travelled in time, the butterfly effect can be applied because you have no idea if the future is going to be better or not, you just assume through the probabilities. Logan managed to change the future so that the world doesn't fall in the same mistakes. Apparently that's what happens at the end of DoFP, in 2023, but things got wrong as well in a unpredictable way, in 2028-29, as in Logan. So this effect actually applies. For the Deadpool 2 time travel is different. Cable actually manages to change the timeline and Hope's teddy bear changes and becomes brighter, as a sign that Cable's family is alive and well in the future. This type of timeline is changed in a different way, which means that time corrects itself, to which the things of which the owner perceives as being the correct ones manage to be incorporated in the timeline, while the bad things don't. Its not how time travel works in general in the world of the X-Men, but it is only appliable to Cable's time device and, therefore, Deadpool's. Deadpool may have changed the timeline but for his good, so we may expect that X-Force will still appear and so will Cable. Now you are a bit wrong about the characters. Logan changed the timeline in 1973, so everything prior to that is still the same in every timeline of the X-Men universe. X-Men Apocalypse is set in 1983, and Cyclops and Jean are not 10 year olds, so its obvious that the birth date maintains. So if the birth date maintains, then the only way to explain the disparities is to push it to the limit. Jean is 14 in 1983 (Apocalypse) and 17 in 1986 (X3). Cyclops is 13 in 1979 (Origins) and 17 in 1983 (Apocalypse). As for Emma, it has been revealed that Emma from Origins and from First Class are not the same character so this isn't valid. The same goes for Angel, as in X3, he is 12 years old in 1996, meaning he was born in 1984, which is after 1973, meaning that the X3's Angel doesn't exist in the new timeline. The Angel from Apocalypse is obviously older than a 10-year old, so he was born before 1973 and so it must not be the same character, and so its just another guy with pigeon wings. Talking about it, Wade is in the same case as Jean and Cyclops. In Origins, Wade is obviously not a child, and the movie is set in the 1970's (or 1980's it is disputable), so Wade was obviously born before 1973. Wade was therefore born, around the 1950's, if he is on his 20's in Origins. This would mean he would be in his 60's in DP movies? The answer is not necessarily if you assume that the DP movies aren't set in the present. Wade Wilson looks like he is in his 40's in Deadpool, so it means the movies would be set in the 1990's. But what about the technology? Ignore the technology, because the butterfly effect allowed these technologies to be developed sooner or later, who knows, it's random... Also for Weapon X, there you're absolutely right, because the project had different origins, different storylines and different people involved, so yeah, this is applied in your case.